The Story of My Life
by AzuMiyuki0
Summary: "Indonesia, pulang ke negaramu sekarang dan kerjakan semua laporanmu!" "Sebagai anggota OSIS, kamu harus membantu menyemangati tim olahraga sekolah kita dengan menjadi cheerleader. Dan pastinya pake baju cewek!" "Aku sekolah disini Indomie bego" "Malingsial! Ngapain kamu dikamarku!" "Arthur, Kiku, Nesia pingsan!" "..aku pengen kalian semua mati..." Male!Indo, Shou-ai, [Chap 2 UP!]
1. Pagi hariku yang (tampak) normal

Ini fanfic pertama saya, semoga anda menyukainya~

Disini menceritakan soal kehidupan nista pemuda manis dan ganteng si personifikasi negara Indonesia kita tercinta. Tidak hanya kehidupan sekolahnya di Hetalia Academy, tapi juga kehidupannya di Indonesia alias dinegara nya sendiri~

 **Rating:** T. Safe kok.. Tenang aja~~ Saya sama sekali tidak berbakat bikin sesuatu yang menjurus ke Iykwim..

 **Warning:** Fic ini tidak hanya mengandung unsur nista dan ketidakpastian, tapi juga mengandung unsur Shounen-ai alias boy love. Mungkin anda juga akan mendapatkan banyak ketidakjelasan, Mild-Language, kesalahan tulisan, bahasa campur-campur, keanehan, keganjilan, keLEBAYan dan berbagai macam rasa, karena hidup itu banyak rasa~! Karena itu, mohon dimaafkan... *sujud minta ampun*

 **Disclamier:** Meskipun bertapa tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa makan, minum dan internet pun, Hetalia tetaplah bukan punya saya (hiks), tapi punya om Hidekaz Himaruya.

Selamat membaca! :D

.

* * *

.

.

Hetalia academy adalah tempat khusus dimana para nation atau yang lebih di kenal personifikasi negara bersekolah layaknya anak biasa. Tujuan sekolah ini yaitu mencerdaskan serta menambah ilmu para personifikasi, mempererat hubungan dengan negara lain, mengenal budaya dan sejarah masing-masing, serta melindungi para nation dari bahaya dengan cara menyamar. Disini mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan menyamar jadi anak sekolahan yang normal (mungkin). Didukung penampilan mereka yang tergolong muda dan tidak terlihat seperti umur mereka yang sudah tua, alias muda dan ganteng/cantik diwajah doang, *dideath glare* membuat mereka terlihat seperti anak sekolahan alias ABG. Hanya negara dan pihak sekolah saja yang mengetahui identitas mereka.

Hetalia academy yang bertempat di negara bernuansa dingin alias Finland ini merupakan arsiterkur yang indah, megah, besar, berfasilitas lengkap, sarana prasarana yang memadai, berakredasi tinggi, dan banyak lagi (malas sebutin satu-satu). Bangunannya besar bagai kastil, berwarna putih, mewah dengan kesan abad pertengahan. Lapangannya luas seperti stadion olahraga dan bebas ingin melakukan apapun disana. Mau bikin konser dan joget ditengah lapangan juga bisa, asalkan sanggup lari keliling sekolah 123,4567 kali atau membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah plus asrama.

Terdapat banyak taman yang tersebar dipenjuru sekolah. Didepan sekolah terdapat gerbang besar. Untuk masuk, diperlukan kepastian identitas sehingga tak sembarangan orang dapat keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk *negative thinking* di sekolah ini. Jalan masuk utama disuguhi dengan pemandangan indah dari pohon dan bunga berbagai jenis. Jadi, tidak akan bosan karena jalan masuk yang panjang.

Hetalia Academy juga mempunyai asrama yang tak kalah hebat. Letaknya tak cukup jauh dari sekolah. Berada didekat perkotaan, memudahkan murid bila ada keperluan kayak beli sabun, ketemuan dengan presiden, jalan sama pacar bagi yang punya, beli baju, beli ayam, beli sabun.. Sekitar 7 – 15 menit lamanya jika jalan kaki dari sekolah ke asrama (tergantung jalannya seperti apa, lari, jonging atau jalan santai).

Bangunan asrama dibagi dua yaitu bangunan asrama khusus laki-laki dan bangunan asrama khusus perempuan. Kedua bangunan tersebut sama-sama berhadapan dengan taman luas sebagai pemisah. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir akan terjadinya pelecehan terhadap lawan jenis. Tapi kalau sesama jenis mungkin harus hati-hati. Harus selalu sedia senapan disamping ranjang atau pistol dibawah bantal (Reader: Emang mau ngebunuh orang!?) untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal aneh.

Bangunan asrama ini berukuran besar dengan kesan British. Setiap ruang kamar berisi dua single bed sehingga dapat ditempati dua orang. Terdapat dapur, tempat makan, balkon, satu kamar mandi dengan fasilitas lengkap. Desainnya mirip apartement kecil dan cocok untuk anak muda. Para nation tak perlu repot pulang-pergi-pulang-lagi ke negara mereka jika sekolah mulai maupun usai. Juga tak diharuskan bagi para nation untuk tinggal disini. Mereka boleh tinggal ditempat lain, kapanpun, dimanapun, selama keamanannya terjaga.

Sekarang, kembali ke bangunan utama. Di samping gedung utama, terdapat bangunan lain yaitu gedung yang berisi perpustakaan yang luas, tempat khusus ruang klub dan organisasi sekolah. Kantin dengan bejibun makanan dan banyak gedung orahraga. Pelajaran dan kegiatan di sekolah ini juga hampir sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya, hanya saja lebih sulit dan tentu saja lebih banyak. Berpotensi membuatmu stress dengan penampilan seperti orang gila dipasar subuh, muntah-muntah disertai demam tinggi dengan mulut berbusa, atau tepar dengan yang nyawa sisa setengah diambil malaikat. Untungnya waktu istarahat diseimbangkan dengan waktu kerja dan santai murid. Sehingga para nation dapat bersantai setelah lelah mengerjakan tugas kelewat banyak dari sekolah maupun negara. Sayangnya, sekolah ini tidak bisa dibilang normal karena-

"Aku lupaaaaaa!"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! Tolong jangan disate Jago pak!"

 _Duakk!_

"APUUUUAAAAHHHH?!"

"Hachiiim..!"

"author sialaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

"I love yoooouuuuuuuuuu...!"

"Sayangku, kumohon, jangan MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Menjauh dari kuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Kyaaaaa...!"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Gaduh setiap hari adalah hal biasa disekolah ini.

.

* * *

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya

Male!Indonesia, ASEAN, G-8+China, European countries

Humor, Romance

Shounen-ai

Rated: T

The Story of My Life by AzuMiyuki0

I Hope You Like It~

~( ^0^)~

.

* * *

.

Penuh awan, tapi tak terlihat seolah akan hujan. Sang mentari masih menyebarkan sinarnya meskipun tertutupi gumpalan kapas. Daun-daun kecoklatan mulai berguguran, butiran embun menari disana-sini, angin musim gugur bertiup sendari membawa dingin. Banyak orang lebih memilih menimbun diri didalam selimut dibanding menikmat indahnya pagi. Tapi lain hal dengan pemuda tamvan nan manis yang sudah bangun sejak tadi subuh. Maklum, sudah menjadi kebiasaan di Negara nya untuk bangun pagi-pagi dan beraktifitas.

"Bangun tidurku terus mandi, tidak lupa mengosok gigi~ Pagi-pagi bikin sarapan, biar perut ga keroncongan~~~" bersenandung ria sambil membuat sarapan pagi. Meski diasrama ada kantin, dia lebih memilih makan didalam kamarnya dengan telur goreng dan nasi plus susu putih untuk sarapan.

Setelah acara memasak paginya selesai, dia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk sendari membawa makanannya. "Ada yang asyik ga pagi-pagi begini" ia mengambil remote, menghidupkan TV dan memindah chanel.

"Diduga, dia telah menikah dan cerai lagi pemirsa! Hal ini telah terjadi untuk kesembilan kalinya. Akankah dia-" klik

"Bayangkan ku beri O*eo tuk si vampire yang menyeramka-" klik

"Pagi ini, kita digemparkan dengan penampakan seekor alien aneh berwarna abu-abu. Ia tampak bersama seorang pemuda ganteng berkacamata yang sedang makan hamburger dengan lahapnya! Mari kita wawancarai mereka." Sang reporter mendekati pemuda yang dimaksud dan mulai bertanya. "Umm.. Permisi, kami ingin mewawancarai anda. Apakah benar yang disamping anda ini alien?"

Pemuda itu berhenti makan. "Ya! Itu benar!" jawabnya dengan semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini siaran langsung?"

"Ya, itu benar tuan. Jadi.."

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Pemuda tersebut menarik napas dan berteriak. "Artiiiiiiiieeeeeeee..! Apa kau menonton kuuuuu~?" Klik

"Nunggu guru selfie dulu. Ganteng dikit cekrek, genteng banyak cekrek, ganteng banget~~~ cekrek, cekrek, cekrek. Upload! Manda mandi kembang like thi-" klik

"Sesaknya didadaa~~ membuat kita jadi gegana, gelisah galau meranaaaaa~~~~ mendingan kita happy aja, lupakan semua~ marilah kita goyang bersama, goyang dumang namanyaaaa~~~ ayo goyang dumang-" klik

"Tidaaaaakkkk! Ibu, jangan lakukan itu...!"

"Jangan hentikan aku anakku! Kita akan mendapatkan banyak harta warisan setelah membunuhnyaa! Huahahahahaha!"

 _Hap hap hap_

"Ayah lariiiiiii! Ibu akan membunuh muuuu!"

"Tenang anakku, ayah masih punya satu naga lagi untuk melawannya! Keluarlah naga gajah mada bangau sakti dewa halilintar kuuu!"

 _Woooosshhhh_

 _Prang! Pring! Prung!_

"Huahahahahahahahaha!" Klik

"Gak ada acara yang asyikan lagi? Yang lebih bermutu dikit gitu.." katanya lelah. Dia berhenti disebuah chanel, dimana sosok hijau berhidung besar, berkepala botak, tanpa memakai celana dan memakai sebuah topi tengah melayani pelanggan ditempat kasir. Sosok tersebut tampak terganggu dengan berbagai macam hal, seperti si kuning berlubang alias tetangga laknatnya yang terus memanggilnya sejak tadi. "Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward! Hi squidward!" ujar sosok kuning pada si hijau didalam TV.

Sang pemuda pun meletakan remote dan mulai memakan sarapan paginya.

"Ooo baiklah aku mengalah!" ujar si hijau tampak terlihat kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara narator yang tidak terlihat sosoknya didalam sana. "Ssst, hei squidward ingat POOP..!"

Si hijau pun beralih ke sosok pink yang hanya memakai celana tanpa atasan, alias pelanggan sialan yang tengah dilayaninya sejak tadi. "Hei Patrick, mengapa kau tidak memesan satu buah Krabby Patty?"

"Ide bagus Squidward, aku minta satu buah Krabby Patty." ujar sosok pink tersebut.

"Hah bagus, makan disini atau dibawa pulang?" tanyanya lagi dan tiba-tiba ia mengantup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Eeeeeeee..." si pink tampak berpikir(baca: bengong) lagi.

Si hijau membenturkan kepalanya ke mesin kasir.

Sang pemuda beralih dari telurnya ke susu hangat dan meminumnya hingga bersisa setengah. Lalu menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa dipiring dan lanjut menonton.

Masih diepisode yang sama dimana sebuah makanan dari ujung sana yang awalnya terlihat kecil tampak semakin membesar lama-kelamaan, disertai nyaian tidak jelas dari sang narator. "Pang, para pappapapa parapapapa parapapapaaaaaa~~ curicap curirap papapapa curirap curirapapapa~~~ papapapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~" suara tarikan napas panjang dan lanjut lagi. "curicap curirap papapapa curirap curirapapapa~~~ papapapapaaaaaaaaa~~" Ini dia Crabby Patty!"

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu telah menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia menengok ke jam, _'sudah pukul 7.35, dua puluh lima menit lagi kelas dimulai'_ , mematikan TV, dan siap-siap berangkat. Pertama, ia memakai sweter hanggat yang dibaliknya terdapat seragam sekolah, jaket tebal, syal warna merah putih kesukaannya dan sarung tangan rajutan. Bukan kebisaannya memakai pakaian tebal anti dingin karena lebih sering memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek tiap hari. _'kebiasaan dirumah jangan dibawa kesini kalo gak mau mati konyol gara-gara kedinginan'_ pikirnya. Lalu mengunci kamarnya dan berangkat, tak lupa membawa tas sekolahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Fuh.. biar pake baju tebal pun, tapi masih dingin.." keluh pemuda Asia seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolah.

"Pagi Nesia sayang, pagi-pagi kok cemberut.." tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sang pemuda Asia terkejut dan menghela nafas setelah tau siapa orang itu. Manusia ini adalah yang selalu ia temui hampir setiap pagi tanpa alasan dan sebab yang jelas. Mungkin alasan yang tepat adalah 'berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi dan tanpa sengaja ketemu kamu dijalan'. Tapi haruskah ketemu disetiap pagi?

"Dingin banget. Padahal masih musim gugur, gimana nasibku kalo musim dingin nanti? Oiya, jangan sesekali panggil aku 'sayang'. Jijik tau." kata pemuda Asia yang aslinya adalah personifikasi negara kita yaitu negara Indonesia -yang biasa dipanggil Indon atau Nesia- itu sendari melepas pelukan itu dengan kasar.

"Yah.. begitulah nasibmu anak Asia, suhu ditempat kalian terlalu panas dan gak ada musim dinginnya, makanya kamu gak terbiasa darling.." si pemuda berambut coklat berantakan yang diikat itu mengangkat bahu.

"Bukannya di negaramu musim panasnya lebih panas dan lama? Jangan panggil gitu Porugis sialan!"

"Aduh, honey, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku portugis. Bukannya kau tau namaku? Coba sesekali panggil aku dengan nama itu.." kata personifikasi Portugal -yang biasa di panggil Portugis oleh Indonesia- itu sambil cemberut.

Indonesia memicingkan manik hitamnya menatap si narsis sialan Portugal. Perlukah ia melempar si sialan ini kedalam comberan penuh buaya(?) supaya ia berhenti manggil dengan panggilan yang layak diberikan pada kekasih? Si sialan ini juga tau Indonesia punya nama. Kenapa gak manggil dengan nama sewajarnya saja? "Aku gak bakal manggil kecuali kamu stop manggil macem-macem."

"Aku gak bisa sweetie, btw kamu lucu kalo lagi marah." jawab Portugal sambil mengedipkan manik hijaunya seraya mencubit pipi Indonesia saking gemasnya. Alhasil Indonesia marah dengan muka semerah tomat milik Spain "Portu-"

"Setoooooooooppppp!" belum sempat menceramahi si narsis sialan, terdengar teriakan yang aneh, nyaring dan tidak jelas. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok pemuda-berambut-kecoklatan-dengan-alis-setebal-ulat-bulu-dan-entah-kenapa-selalu-bersama-koala-unyu-kemana-pun-ia-pergi itu berlari ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu berhenti didepan Indonesia dan Portugal sambil menunjukan telapak tangannya tanda meminta berhenti. "Berhenti! Saya sebagai polisi lalu lintas cinta yang ganteng, kece, dan sempurna, melarang kalian mesra-mesra didepan umum! Apakah kalian tidak kasian kepada semua jomblo yang lewat?"

"Kami gak mesra-mesraan, Australia penggila koala bodoh!" sambar Indonesia yang sudah frustasi tentang banyaknya orang yang selalu salah paham soal hubungannya dengan si sialan Portugal.

"Eh, becanda, becanda.. Jangan marah." personifikasi Negara Australia itu nyengir. "Plus, jangan panggil aku kayak gitu."

"Hmph!" Indonesia membuang muka kesal.

"Tau nih, baby kalo marah suka asal panggil. Nanti orang-orang heran. 'kenapa mereka saling panggil pake nama negara gitu?' Kalo mereka curiga gimana?" timpal Portugal. Indonesia hanya mempercepat jalannya berusaha tidak peduli. Australia menghela napas. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sifat mudah ngambek ala Indonesia yang lebay.

"Ngomong-ngomong beb,-"

"Bisa setop gak manggil kayak gitu?! Nyebelin tau- Eh, apaan tuh?" perhatian Indonesia teralihkan pada benda yang berada ditangan Portugal. Rasanya tadi tidak ada.

"Enak loh~!" Australia tampak sedang mengunyah sesuatu. "Ini makanan khas Finland-"

"Namanya Lusikkaleivat." Potong Portugal. "Aku tadi beli ditoko sebelum ketemu kamu. Masih panas loh.." Portugal memamerkan sekotak dus berisi kue yang masih mengepul-ngepulkan asap panas. Tampaknya dia masih punya banyak akal untuk menangani Indonesia yang ngambek. "Mau sayang?"

"Mau..." jawab Indonesia dengan polosnya. Sepetinya sudah lupa siapa yang bikin dia ngambek tadi. Australia cuma geleng-geleng kepala seraya mengunyah kue yang tadi dicurinya dari Portugal-yang-malas-meladeninya.

"Jangan ngambek lagi ya?"

"Oke!" jawab si jambrud katulistiwa kita dengan semangatnya.

"Mau di suapin darling?" tawar Portugal dengan (sok) romantisnya.

"Enggak!" Kita sudah tau pastinya apa yang akan dijawab Indonesia. Karena jika ia menjawab 'iya', maka Australia perlu membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat dan mengoperasi otaknya. Lalu dua pasangan ini berjalan beriringan sambil berbagi kue dengan romantisnya.

Oke. Pertama, inilah alasan mengapa banyak orang salah paham mengenai hubungan si jambrud katulistiwa dengan negara navigator. Indonesia yang bodoh dan pikun (secara tidak sadar) sering dijadikan uke (secara tidak langsung) oleh si Portugal kapanpun dan dimanapun. Contohnya seperti tadi.

Kedua, inilah cara yang sangat ampuh untuk mengatasi negara maritim yang ngambek dan merajuk, yaitu dengan makanan. Semua orang tau negara kesayangan kita menyukai makanan. Bahkan saat disuruh memilih : "peringkat satu di hetalia academy selamanya(?) dan dipuja-puja semua orang, atau satu truk penuh makanan lezat dari belahan dunia?" dan tanpa basa-basi Indonesia memilih satu truk makanan dengan alasan "Makanan lebih enak! Dan peringkat gak bisa dimakan." Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop.

Australia sungkar memutuskan sahabat karibnya itu kelewat polos, atau bodoh? Lihat! Sekarang mereka asyik suap-suapan didepan umum! _'Tidak sadarkah kalau kau sedang dijadikan uke, Indonesia?'_

Setelah dipaksa negara navigator untuk disuapi dan menyuapi, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Wajah Indonesia yang manis jadi semakin manis karena merona. Lalu..

 _Duaagk!_

Itu tadi suara perut yang ditinju. Sekarang Portugal tampak asyik meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Mungkin lain kali dia harus berhati-hati saat ingin 'menggrepe-grepe' Indonesia. Karena memang negara yang satu ini, kekuatan pukulannya bisa setingkat juara tinju nasional kalau marah.

Indonesia mempercepat laju jalannya setelah menghabiskan semua kue dengan kecepatan super (Author: masih sempat-sempatnya makan... -_-;) dan menghajar si hidung belang. Australia nyengir. "Rasain. Salah sendiri pegang-pegang pant*t orang."

"Diem lu!"

"Yaudah. Kami duluan ya senpai~ semoga sakitnya cepet hilang. Kalo gak ilang, segeralah kerumah sakit dan gak usah balik lagi~"

"Pergi sana lu!"

Australia melambaikan tangannya seraya menyusul negara Maritim. Meninggalkan si senpai yang manyun dan kesakitan.

.

* * *

.

Setelah acara jalan cepat ala Indonesia yang merajuk, mereka akhirnya sampai dikelas lebih cepat.

"Nes, sudah ngerjain pr?" tanya Australia sambil meletakan tasnya diatas meja.

Indonesia melepas jaket dan syalnya "Hah? Ada pr?" tanyanya balik. Selalu begitu jika ditanya soal pr.

"Yah, masa lupa? Kita ada pr Biologi, melakukan pengamatan dan bikin laporan tentang lima puluh tumbuhan berbiji itu" kata Philipina yang tiba-tiba datang.

"..." Indonesia hanya diam.

"Sudah pasti.." kata Myanmar nebak-nebak apa kemungkinan akan dikatakan sang negara maritim. Tentunya ia tahu bahwa..

"Aku lupaaaaaa!" teriak Indonesia frustasi. Untunglah orang yang ada dikelas itu hanya sedikit. Jika tidak, Indonesia akan dituntut seisi kelas karena menyebabkan ganguan telinga.

"Yap. Kau pelupa." kata Myanmar kalem. "Cepat kerjain. Mumpung Miss Julie belum datang. Nanti dia berubah sadis lagi" Miss Julie memang guru Biologi yang terkenal cantik, ramah dan manis. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia adalah guru killer yang sadis dan tak punya belas kasihan. Lihat saja contohnya: pr mereka.

"Tapi gak ada tanamannya.." Indonesia murung. Merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan mata memelas andalannya. Meminta belas kasian. Myanmar memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali membaca bukunya, Australia sudah menghilang sejak tadi dan Philipina bersiul ria pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"..."

"Kalian kejam" Sepertinya Indonesia harus dihukum lari keliling lapangan 100 kali atau membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah lagi...

"Tenang kakak! Kamu bisa liat tugasku kok" seorang gadis manis tiba-tiba datang, Laos. Dia menyerahkan buku tugas berwana pink bergambar hello kitty sambil tersenyum kepada Indonesia.

"Laos.." Indonesia menatapnya dengan mata berair seolah terharu dengan lebaynya.

"Kalo jawabannya sama, nanti Miss Julie curiga. Kamu bakal ketahuan." Timor Leste mendekat dengan ekspresi dingin, menarik perhatian Indonesia dan Laos. "Ini, liat aja tugas ku." Timor melempar bukunya tepat ke meja Indonesia, berusaha terdengar tidak peduli. Dasar gadis Tsundere..

"Ka-kalian.." entah kenapa Indonesia menundukan kepala. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup rambutnya. Laos dan Timor mulai terlihat khawatir (meski Timor cuma dalam hati) dan mendekati Indonesia.

"Adek terbaik kuuu!" seru Indonesia -yang penyakit lebaynya kumat- dan tiba-tiba memeluk kedua gadis didepannya. Otomatis keduanya merona karena dipeluk begitu. Mereka hanya terkejut dan terdiam sampai Indonesia melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ada sepintas rasa senang tadi dan entah kenapa sedikit rasa tertusuk setelah mendengar kata 'Adek'.

"Sudah cukup dramanya." Philipina menghentikan adegan (sok) dramatis ala Indonesia tersebut. "Cepet kerjain tuh!"

"Iye, iye, gak usah dibilang juga udah tau" Indonesia pun mulai mencontek tugas kedua saudarinya sambil sedikt bernalar dan membedakan kata, kalimat serta urutan agar terlihat beda. Indonesia menyebutnya: taktik mencontek profesional.

.

* * *

.

 _Indonesia tanah airku.. Tanah tumpah darah-_

"Indonesia, bunyi apa itu?" tanya Miss Julie yang merasa terganggu mendengar lagu senyaring bunyi ledakan saat sedang menjelaskan. Semua orang menatap ke sumber suara.

"Handphone saya miss.." jawab Indonesia yang merasa risih dengan semua pandangan itu. "Ada panggilan masuk"

"Bukannya saya sudah bilang berkali-kali. Kalau sedang di tengah pelajaran, matikan Handphone.." kata Miss Julie lembut.

"Maaf miss. Akan saya matikan" Indonesia pun mengambil Smartphone nya di laci meja. Miss Julie mengangguk dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

 _Indonesia tanah air-_ tiba-tiba benda nista itu berbunyi (lagi). Indonesia bergegas mematikannya (lagi) dan sekarang semua orang menatapnya (lagi).

"Angkat" kata Miss Julie sambil tersenyum dengan aura hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba. Seisi kelas bergidik melihatnya.

"Tapi miss.." ' _masa harus ngangkat telpon ditengah-tengah kelas gini?'_

"Diluar!" titahnya dengan volume yang sedikit tinggi.

"Baik miss.." Indonesia berjalan keluar luangan sambil membawa smartphonenya. ' _siapa sih yang telpon jam pelajaran begini? Minta dibacok nie orang..'_

Diluar kelas dia pun mengangkat telponnya dengan kesal tanpa melihat nama si penelpon. "Hallo? Ini siapa ya? Saya sedang sibuk. Ada urusan apa?" ucap Indonesia dengan cepat nan dingin.

"Indonesia" terdengar suara tegas nan berwibawa diseberang sana. Negara maritim menelan ludahnya. "Pulang ke negaramu sekarang dan kerjakan semua laporanmu!" sepertinya orang tersebut terdengar sangaaaat marah karena semakin lama volume suaranya naik. Sontak membuat Indonesia menjauhkan Smartphone dari telinganya.

"Pa-pak Presiden..? Anu.. Begini pak, saya-" katanya gugup.

"Sibuk? Bapak tahu kemarin kamu jalan-jalan sama Laos dan Kamboja ditaman Sibelius sampai sore." potong bosnya, sang Presiden Indonesia.

"Anu.. Itu.. Kami kerja kelompok pak" jawab Indonesia asal "ngomong-ngomong bapak tau dari mana?"

"Dari Hong Kong. Sekarang kembali ke Negaramu. Bapak sudah capek mengurus semua laporan yang seharusnya kamu kerjakan. Masih banyak lagi urusan yang belum selesai"

Indonesia mengutuk-ngutuk Hong-kong dalam hati. "Tapi sekolahnya-"

"Kamu mau Jago disate?" Aw. Great. Sekarang ayam jago peliharaannya dijadikan sandera.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! Tolong jangan disate Jago pak! Dia satu-satunya ayam yang tersisa dirumaaahhh!" Seisi kelas sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus pulang." perintah bosnya kayak ibu-ibu yang sedang menyuruh anaknya pulang habis acara keluyuran mencari pacar.

"Saya juga mau pak. Disini saya kedinginan, dapet banyak tugas, ketemu orang gila tiap hari dan masih banyak hal menyebalkan lain. Tapi saya tidak bisa langsung pulang pak. Mungkin saya akan kembali dalam waktu satu minggu." kata Indonesia berusaha mengubah pikiran bosnya. Karena, tidak semudah itu mendapatkan izin dari sekolah dan pulang ke negranya. Ditambah tugas-tugas sialan yang menumpuk dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Jika tidak, maka ia akan dihukum atau malah diberi tugas lebih banyak lagi.

"Satu minggu? Kelamaan. Kamu pulangnya tiga hari lagi. Masalah pesawat, jadwal berangkat dan jadwal kerja lembur kamu, semuanya sudah diurus. Kamu tinggal mengurus izin dari sekolah." Tiga hari? Bagus. Dia harus mengerjakan semuanya sebelum itu. Tapi memang salahnya sendiri sering lupa dan malas mengerjakan tugas. Tapi tunggu, apa bosnya tadi bilang lembur? Apa setelah ini dia harus lembur dan kerja lagi? Tidak bisa santai-santai gitu?

Negara Agraris berpikir sejenak dan menghela napas. "Baik pak.. Tiga hari lagi saya akan kembali.."

"Dan, ingat kalau kamu tidak pulang, Jago akan tersaji diatas meja makan untuk makan malam." tambah Sang Presiden dengan sadisnya.

"Iya paak.." jawab Indonesia kelewat pasrah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya matikan" tut.. tut.. tut...

.

* * *

.

"Sudah selesai Indonesia?" tanya Miss Julie pada Indonesia yang mengetuk pintu, meminta izin masuk kelas.

"Iya miss.." jawab Indonesia.

"Kelas juga sudah selesai." kata guru sadis itu seraya tersenyum.

 _hah?_

"Dan ini tugas yang harus kamu kerjakan sebagai hukuman." guru cantik nan baik itu memberikan satu buku paket Biologi setebal ibu jari. "Pelajari dan kerjakan semua soal didalamnya. Besok kumpulkan ke saya." ujar guru itu sambil berlalu. Indonesia hanya melongo.

.

* * *

.

Jam istirahat. Waktunya santai. Dimana dikantin menjadi pelarian utama setelah bergulat dengan setumpuk pelajaran yang belum pasti akan dipakai dimasa depan. Tempat dimana para nation dapat menghabiskan uang dan memakan makanan yang tersedia di menu.

"Hahaha..! Nesia bodoh dapat hukuman lagi?" tanya Kamboja sambil tertawa lepas diatas penderitaan kawannya.

"Begitulah... Salah sendiri gak matiin HP. Udah tau kalo Miss Julie itu kelewat sadis.." jawab Philipina tersenyum sendari mengangkat bahu.

"Dia bahkan hampir dihukum dua kali lipat karena lupa mengerjakan pr." gumam Myanmar "Kalau saja Laos dan Timor tidak membantunya."

"Hahaha.. Kakek pikun dodol.."

"Udaaahh! Kalian berisik! Gak sadar apa orang yang kalian bicarain itu ada disini?"

"Iya, iya sayang.. Ngomong-ngomong gimana kabar pacarmu itu sekarang?" tanya Philipina iseng.

"Hah? Pacar?" rasanya dia tidak punya. Mengingat gebetan pun dia tak ada, apalagi pacar.

"Itu... Your honey, your seme, your darling, si Malay"

 _Duakk!_

Tinju itu mengarah tepat di empedu. Philipina tepar seketika. Indonesia pun mengambil makan siangnya dan melahapnya cepat-cepat seperti orang tidak makan dua minggu. Philipina yang kesakitan pun bangun tiba-tiba. "AHHH! Spagettiku!" dan Indonesia tetap tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bentar lagi kita tanding olahraga melawan sekolah lain" ucap Myanmar datar.

"Ya. Dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu itu pertandingan basket" kata Kamboja antusias. Tumben anak itu tampak antusias. Itu karena dia merupakan salah satu anggota inti tim basket dan hanya basket lah yang dapat membuatnya semangat selain membunuh dan menjahili orang.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena~ kita bakal melawan sekolah sialan Kirisaki Daiichi.." Kamboja berevil smile ria "Khehehe.. Kesempatan balas dendam.." sambil ketawa psycho kayak Jeff The Killer yang ketemu sama korbannya.

"Oh.." Myanmar melanjutkan makan nasi gorengnya. Rasanya ingin sekali membelah kepala saudaranya, mencongkel otaknya dan memotongnya, lalu memastikan apakah ada hal lain selain kesadisan, kenistaan dan kebodohan didalamnya. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak mungkin karena OOC sekali.

"Memang nya kenapa dengan sekolah itu?" tanya Indonesia sedang melahap semua makanan, termasuk spagetti milik Philipina. Sedangkan sang pemilik aslinya hanya meringis seraya beranjak pergi dari meja makan sambil mengutuk-ngutuk nama Indonesia.

"Ku dengar mereka sekolah yang kasar karena banyak premannya."

Kamboja memain-mainkan sendok dipiringnya yang kosong dan penuh dengan saos tomat. "Preman apaan? Sekali tonjok juga langsung pingsan.." kata-katanya sukses membuat kedua orang didekatnya menatapnya dengan kaget dan terdiam sesaat.

Indonesia mulai curiga. "Kau gak kelahi dengan mereka kan, Kambo?"

"Hm? Engga kok. Kalo kelahi itu ada perlawanan. Ini enggak."

"..."

"Astaga! Kebo bego! Bisa nggak kebiasaan dirumah itu ga dibawa kesini? Gimana kamu tanding nanti? Kalo ketauan sekolah gimana? Bisa di keluarin tau!" sifat keibua- kebapakan Indonesia yang lebay sudah keluar.

"Tenang aja mamah.. Gak usah khawatir.." jawab Kamboja santai. Indonesia melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Gak ada pemain basket yang terlibat. Toh, salah mereka sendiri malak orang lewat"

Myanmar yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bodoh teman-temannya ini hanya menghela napas. "Sudahlah Indo. Kamboja bakal baik-baik aja. Dia gak bakal di keluarin dari sekolah. Hal ini sering terjadi dan anak bodoh itu selalu sehat walafiat."

Ya. Hal ini sering terjadi. Contohnya, awal semester baru tadi. Kamboja yang bermain (baca: berkelahi) dengan senior sekolah lain dengan alasan 'dipalak pas lagi pulang sekolah', hanya mendapatkan sedikit bonyok, tiga buah dompet penuh dengan uang sebagai bonus, digosipin seluruh penjuru sekolah esok harinya dan ia baik-baik saja karena sifat cueknya.

"Mungkin juga tidak." sambung Philipina yang baru datang setelah memesan makanan baru. "Palingan cuma babak belur dan patah tulang dihajar masa, masuk rumah sakit, lalu kehilangan harga diri dan kembali ke negaranya dalam rangka diskors." ia duduk disamping Indonesia.

"Amin..." Indonesia menengadahkan tangannya meminta ridho.

"Heh..? Apa tadi lu bilang?" kata Kamboja penuh ancaman.

"Sesekali lu perlu ngerasain gimana rasanya kalah cuy" jawab Philipina tidak gentar. Saking terbiasanya berkelahi dengan anak psycho itu.

"Hah? Gak bakal" ucapnya remeh sambil memainkan garpu yang penuh dengan saos (untung bukan pisau).

Biasanya perkelahian kecil seperti ini selalu berakhir bencana. Indonesia hanya memutar bola matanya. Pandangannya tertuju ke benda yang baru saja dibawa Philipina. "Spagetti lagi?"

"Masalah?" ujar Philipina selagi menjauhkan makanan itu dari tatapan Indonesia. Kayaknya dia masih marah soal adegan tinju dan makan makanan miliknya tadi.

"Gak bosen gitu?"

"Si bego Upilina gak mungkin bosen. Lidah sama otaknya tuh udah rusak." ujar Kamboja cari masalah lagi.

"Enak aja! Otak gua masih berfungsi. Otak lu tuh yang sudah rusak Kembungja~"

Tiba-tiba Kamboja mengayunkan piring kosongnya sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala kosong Philipina. Untungnya Philipina dapat menghindar dengan gesitnya. Tapi malah Myanmar yang kena imbasnya. Jus tomat campur wortel, bayam dan sawi itu (entah gimana rasanya..) tersenggol siku Philipina, tumpah tepat diatas nasi goreng dan akhirnya tercampur padu diatas piring. Sang empunya hanya menatap jus dan nasi gorengnya yang malang dan masih sisa setengah itu. Lalu lanjut menatap kesal kedua biang kerok semua ini, dimana yang satu lagi asyik bersiul ria sambil memainkan piring sialan itu dan satunya lagi asyik makan spagetti bodoh yang baru.

Padahal negara tanah emas ini tidak salah apa-apa. Ia pun menyingkirkan gelas dan piring tersebut sendari menatap kedua pelaku dengan aura hitam menyeramkan persis seperti milik Miss Julie. Indonesia ngumpet dibawah meja saking takutnya. Antisipasi kalau Myanmar memakai gelas dan piring itu untuk membunuh orang-orang ini saking kesalnya.

 _Perhatian, bagi seluruh anggota OSIS harap berkumpul diruang rapat sekarang juga._ Suara perempuan yang lembut dan suka memerintah yang nyatanya adalah senpai mereka terdengar lewat speaker yang tertancap didinding.

"Indo, kamu dipanggil." ucap Myanmar datar meskipun sebenarnya kesal. Aura hitam itu masih ada disekitarnya. Indonesia bersumpah melihat mahkluk-mahkluk halus disekitar Myanmar melarikan diri tadi.

"Cepet pergi sana." usir Philipina tanpa perasaan.

"Hus, hus!" tambah Kamboja seperti ngusir ayam.

"Iya, iya. Ga usah ngusir juga kampr*t." Indonesia pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bodoh dan nista itu dan bersiap menemui kumpulan orang-orang bodoh lainnya yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui dan hindari akhir-akhir ini.

Sang jambrud katulistiwa menghela napas selagi berjalan keruang rapat, tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang itu. Memang dia sengaja menghindari mereka demi keselamatan mental dan fisiknya. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah malas mengerjakan tugas atau menerima hukuman yang diberikan. Oh, sungguh rajiin.. Tapi dia tidak boleh selamanya begitu. Sesekali dia harus bertanggung jawab. Tapi kenapa kumpul diruang rapat? Bukannya biasanya diruang OSIS? Adakah hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan kali ini? Hal apa lagi yang diinginkan orang-orang nista yang menyebut diri mereka OSIS itu, sekarang?

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca pemirsa! Saya harap anda menikmati siaran kali ini~

Jadi, bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek (hiks)? Aneh? Nista?

Hehe.. Harap maklum senpai.. Anak yang nulis ini tidak berpengalaman dan agak error otaknya.

Jika ada komentar, kritik, saran, pendapat atau permintaan, bisa kasih tau saya?

Sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung, perlu dilanjutin atau engga. Akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk sih.. (Readers: Alesaaaan!) Saya butuh dukungan nih~ Review yok?


	2. Ketemu si Bego? (part 1)

Saya kembaalii! Sudah berminggu-minggu saya tidak melanjutkan cerita ini.. Ada yang kangen? *ditabok*

 **Disclamier:** Hetalia bukanlah milik saya. Tapi Indonesia nya saya punya~~ Hohoho~~ *digampar lagi*

 **Warning:** Fic ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai alias boy love. Anda juga akan mendapatkan banyak ketidakjelasan, kesalahan tulisan, bahasa kasar, bahasa campur-campur, keANEHan, keganjilan, dan keLEBAYan. Karena itu mohon maafkan saya..

Okeh, selamat membaca~!

.

* * *

.

.

Ruang rapat, ruang yang luas dengan desain interior megah. Yang didalamnya hanya terdapat satu buah meja besar yang disekelilingi banyak kursi, beberapa lemari dan sebuah papan tulis berukuran jumbo. Dimana terdapat orang-orang berkumpul. Ada yang duduk, ada yang berpijak.

Tempat dimana hampir semua anggota organisasi sekolah resmi nan nista itu berkumpul sekarang. Dan semuanya hanya melakukan hal yang sama sendari tadi, yaitu menatap ke arah seorang anak bawang yang baru saja datang. Terdapat berbagai macam tatapan yang mereka berikan pada anak itu; ada yang menatap seolah marah, ada tatapan mesum, kasian, kalem, tertarik dan bahkan tidak peduli pun ada.

Indonesia segera menyadari ada yang tidak beres setelah merasakan aura aneh dan ganjil ini. "A-ada apa se-senpai?"

"Kami akan memberi tugas baru untukmu~" sambut Russia dengan senyum manis(dibaca: seram) dan mempersilahkan Indonesia duduk seraya menyodorkannya secangkir teh.

England yang tengah bersandar didinding diujung ruangan, memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. "Langsung saja."

"Ehem, baiklah.." America yang tadinya duduk segera berdiri. "Sebagai anggota OSIS.." ujarnya mulai menjelaskan.

"Kamu harus..." dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Indonesia semakin penasaran.

"Membantu menyemangati tim olahraga sekolah kita dengan menjadi cheeleader! Dan pastinya pake baju cewek!" sambungnya dengan senyum Pepsodentnya.

"Hah...?"

.

* * *

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya

Male!Indonesia, ASEAN, G-8+China, European countries

Humor, Romance

Shounen-ai

Rated: T

The Story of My Life by AzuMiyuki0

~( ^0^)~

.

.

* * *

.

Indonesia ternganga. Otaknya sedang memproses masuknya data. Loading 10%.

"Sekarang tim cheeleader sedang kekurangan anggota dan tim olahraga kita butuh penyemangat untuk menang di pertandingan antar sekolah nanti." tambah Japan dengan antusias sambil memegang sebuah kamera yang entah untuk apa.

Loading 25%

"Dan kami sudah menyiapkan baju seragamnya ve~!" Italy berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah tas merah yang berada di ujung meja pertemuan. Ia mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah lipatan baju yang sangat rapi. Ia mengibaskannya. Dan tampaklah satu set seragam cewek cheeleader lengkap dengan pom-pom nya "Liat ini~" dia menunjukan baju laknat itu ke arah Indonesia.

Loading 40%

"Tenang saja mon chéri.. Kau akan terlihat cantik dengan pakaian itu~" Prancis mengedipkan mata disertai tatapan mesumnya.

Loading 50%

"Ukurannya pas denganmu. Jadi tenang saja." ucap England seolah tidak tertarik. Padahal dalam hati, ia sangat tidak sabar melihat anak -yang pernah dikuasainya dahulu dalam kurun waktu sementara- itu memakai baju cewek. (Author: Woi! Sadarlah England! Kau sudah punya America! *digampar*)

70%

"Maaf. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melarang dan menghentikan hal bodoh ini.. Tapi mereka semua tidak bisa dicegah." kata Jerman dengan nada menyesal. "Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur. Jadi, kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik prajurit!" yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi nada semangat. "Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya!" dia menepuk bahu Indonesia.

85%

Semua orang menunggu reaksi anak Asia Tenggara tersebut seraya menatapnya serius, dengan mata yang seolah berkata: ' _kami tidak bercanda'._

90%

Mata Indonesia perlahan membulat.

99%

"APUUUUAAAAHHHH?!" teriak sang negara maritm, bagaikan seorang ibu yang tidak percaya bahwa anak laki-lakinya hamil. Otomatis semua orang yang berada didalam maupun diluar ruangan menutup telinga.

"Lambat sekali reaksimu.." gumam America sendari melepas earphonenya.

"Kenapa mesti akuuuu?!"

"Karena ini tugas khusus untukmu.." jawab Rusia dengan senyuman dan aura yang mematikan. Indonesia bergidik ngeri.

"Ke-kenapa musti pake baju ceweeekk?!"

"Biar mereka semangat ve~ Laki-laki kan suka liat cewek." ujar Italy tanpa dosa sambil memakan pasta. Tunggu, dari mana pasta itu?

"Kalo gitu kenapa gak minta tolong Hungary-senpai, Seychelles atau Liechten-chan saja?"

"Mereka sibuk." jawab England singkat seraya menyerup black tea dan memakan sebuah scone. Indonesia heran. Rasanya tidak mungkin semua nation cewek sibuk disaat yang bersamaan sampai-sampai Indonesia yang malang harus menggantikan mereka melakukan tugas laknat ini.

Dan sejak kapan scone England bisa dimakan?! Bukankah biasanya selalu gosong dan keras bagai batu?! *ditusuk* Siapa yang buat scone itu -mengigat semua nation di Academy Hetalia telah mengutuk makanan itu sampai-sampai melaknatnya-?! Berterima kasihlah pada England yang selalu menjejalkan benda tidak layak makan itu pada semua orang saat ia marah.

"Ayolah Nesia-chan, muka mu cukup manis untuk jadi cewek~" dan bujukan gagal dari Prancis tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Wajah Indonesia yang memperlihatkan muka WTF itu seketika berubah jadi berwarna merah padam.

"Ka-kalian mesum!"

"Kamu kayak cewek baperan yang abis dibuka rok nya aja.." kata seseorang yang sweatdrop di ujung ruangan.

"Siapa?" tanya beruang putih unyu dipangkuannya.

"Aku Canada..." jawabnya sambil menangis sedih(?).

"Lagipula ini bukan tugas biasa ini karena ini juga merupakan hukuman." tegas Jerman setelah menggigit kentang tumbuk dan sosis dipiringnya.

"Hukuman..? Apa salah ku.." Indonesia meringis. Berusaha mengacuhkan semua makanan yang sejak dia datang tadi memang tidak ada dan datang entah kapan, darimana, dengan siapa sekarang berbuat apa.

"Kamu hampir tidak pernah ikut rapat OSIS, jarang mengerjakan tugas, hanya ikut sedikit kegiatan OSIS dan selalu menghilang saat dibutuhkan." jelas Japan tanpa rasa kasian. Meletakan kameranya canggih itu, lalu memakan onigiri hangat disertai teh hujau.

"Kayak avatar ve~~"

"Aiyah, jadi pemalas itu tidak baik aru. Kamu harus lebih rajin dan kurangi santai!" nasehat Sang tertua, China, yang baru saja keluar dari ruang mencurigakan diujung sana sambil membawa masakan lobster tumis dan bakpao yang masih panas. Sepertinya dari ruang itu semua makanan berasal.

"Bukannya gitu, aku selalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, tugas negara, dan sekarang.."

"Hahaha.. Kami semua juga begitu. Tapi masih bisa ngerjain tugas kok."

"Itu benar. Semua orang disini sibuk. Kami juga punya tugas masing-masing dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal bodoh sepele macam ini. Pokoknya mau tidak mau, kamu akan tetap jadi cheeleader cewek." timpal England.

"Ta-tapi- HA-HACHIIIMM..!" kata-kata Indonesia terpotong gara-gara bersinnya.

Prancis yang tadinya memasang tampang mesum, berubah menjadi tampang khawatir. "Apa kau sakit, ma chérie d'amour?" Sepertinya dia menghentikan pikiran mesumnya dan mulai mengkhawatirkan sang jambrud katulistiwa.

"Kalau kau sakit, mari kita segera ke dokter. Tapi tidak perlu repot-repot kerumah sakit. Karena ada aku disini berperan sebagai doktermuu! Sang dokter cinta~! Nah, ayo kita segera kekamarku untuk melakukan perawatan~ aku akan memberikan pelayanan khusus untukmu, sayang~~" Prancis berhenti mesum? Rasanya tidak mungkin.. Bahkan untuk satu detik pun.

 _Pletak!_

Dan dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa sebuah jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari sang negeri Nazi alias Jerman atas ucapannya tadi. Tentunya hal itu tidak akan menghilangkan sifat mesum Prancis. Dia perlu mendapat lebih dari sekedar jitakan..

Untunglah Indonesia dapat menahan rasa jijay dan emosinya yang meletup-letup dihadapan para kakak kelasnya. Jika tidak, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan memukul si kota mode itu dengan tongkat bisbol America, mengikatnya dipilar dan menyuruh komodo peliharaannya memakannya (Reader: Ekstrim banget!) sejak dahulu kala. Tidak hanya Prancis, tapi semua kakak kelasnya perlu ia perlakukan begitu kalau perlu.

Indonesia berusaha mengabaikan sikap aneh dan mesum semua senpainya. Meskipun ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu, tetap saja terasa menyebalkan. Ia mengambil tissu yang sudah disiapkannya -sebagai antisipasi hidung meler- didalam celana. Lalu menutup hidungnya dengan benda itu. "Tidak papa senpai. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Haha! Baguslah kalau begitu! Bisa gawat kalau kau sakit sebelum acara." ujar America dengan riangnya.

 _Ting!_ Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlamp imajiner menyala dikelapa Indonesia. Pertanda ia mendapatkan sebuah ide nista. _'Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura saki-'_

"Kuharap kau tidak menggunkan taktik bodoh; berpura-pura sakit. Kami tau kau sembilan puluh persen sehat." sela England dengan tajamnya. "Kami punya semua catatan dan data kesehatanmu, bodoh." Ia menghancurkan rencara brilian itu sebelum Indoneisa sempat melakukannya.

' _Cih, pengganggu!_ ' pikir negara maritim seraya membuang muka.

' _Tunggu sebentar! Darimana mereka mendapatkan dataku?!'_

 _TING TONG TENG TONG~_

"Sepertinya jam istirahat sudah selesai." kata Japan kalem.

"Senpai, aku-"

"Kapan mulai ve~?"

"Latihan jadi cheeleadernya mulai besok digedung olahraga dua. Sehabis pulang sekolah, kau harus langsung kesana. Jangan pulang, jalan-jalan, jajan atau membelok kesana kemari. LANGSUNG KEGEDUNG OLAHRAGA!" perintah Jerman yang mode jendral perang nya kumat sejak tadi. Melipat tangannya didepan dada. Aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuhnya bisa dirasakan dengan mudahnya. Membuat Indonesia merasa horor.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur aru. Kamu harus melaksanakan tugasmu." peringat China. Setelah selesai membereskan makanannya, ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kau datang Indonesia~ karena jika tidak, akan ada hal menarik yang akan kita lakukan~ kolkolkol~~" ujar Russia dengan tawa psychopath khasnya sambil berjalan menyusul China keluar.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan kembali kekelas. Semoga berhasil Indonesia." kata Japan sendari meninggalkan ruangan disusul anggota OSIS lain. Meninggalkan sang negara maritim yang asyik cengo, sendirian.

.

* * *

.

Indonesia beranjak dari ruang rapat (sialan) yang diisi oleh banyak orang (sialan) dan tugas-tugas (sialan). Kalau tau begini, akan lebih baik dia balik ke negaranya lebih cepat dan meminta presiden memberinya tugas lembur dua kali lipat daripada harus dipermalukan didepan publik dengan pakaian cewek. Tapi ia tidak ingin 'melakukan hal menarik' dengan Russia dan dapat hukuman yang lebih sadis dan memalukan lagi. Maaf saja, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati mengenaskan. Bukan mati seperti kehilangan nyawa dari jiwaraga, tapi mati karena menahan malu.

Semua kakak kelas itu memang tidak tau ampun. Apa perang dunia yang membuat mereka begitu? Indonesia tidak tau penyebabnya dan tidak mau tau. Tapi kalau dengan mengetahui penyebabnya, ia dapat menghilangkan sifat itu dari mereka, maka ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi apalah daya melawan semua senpai sialan *ditusuk* yang merupakan personifikasi negara-negara terkuat yang pernah menjadi tokoh penting dalam perang dunia? Ia SAMA SEKALI tidak ingin terjadi perang di Academy, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ulahnya sendiri.

Sekarang sang jambrud katulistiwa hanya bisa pasrah. Ingatlah selalu kata pepatah: _'Hidup itu kayak diperk*s*, enak tidak enak, suka tidak suka, nikmatin aja..'_

"Tapi gak gini juga kali, author sialaaaaaaaannnnnn!" protesnya sambil membanting meja yang ada sampingnya dengan ganasnya. Sekarang meja yang malang itu rusak terbelah dua menabrak pilar. Barang-barang yang berada diatasnya berhamburan dengan tidak elitnya. Apa salah semua benda itu..?

"Aku gak terima! Kenapa aku dinistain banget kayak gini?" (Author: ya.. pasrah aja kali.. pembaca juga lebih suka tokoh utama yang dinistain karena ada unsur komedinya~~)

"Enak aja! Emang gampang apa dinistain?! Balikin kehidupan normalku author bodoooohhhhh!"

"Indonesia!" seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Sang jambrud katulistiwa menoleh dan mendapati seorang guru menunjuk barang-barang yang hancur tadi dengan tampang garang. "Apa ini?!" ia menuntut penjelasan.

"A-angin topan lewat tadi Prof!" jawab Indonesia asal. Tentunya, ia punya berbagai macam alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

Sang profesor hanya mengurut keningnya seraya menghela napas. Ia terlalu malas berdebat tentang angin topan yang mustahil datang ketempat ini. "Terus, kenapa kamu ngomong sendiri sambil teriak-teriak tadi?"

"Engga apa-apa kok, prof.. Cuma laltihan nyanyi.." jawabnya. Indonesia tidak mungkin mengatakan isi hatinya yang berkata: _'saya tadi protes soal kehidupan saya yang nista ini dengan author yang bikin cerita, prof. Tapi authornya tetap keras kepala gak mau bikin hidup saya bagusan dikit, karena katanya banyak pembaca yang lebih suka komedi. Dan sekarang saya berencana menebas semua pembaca setia dan author sialan yang bikin fanfic ini..'._ Maka dijamin seratus persen Indonesia akan dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa.

Sekarang profesor itu terlihat khawatir. Khawatir akan muridnya yang seorang personifikasi negara terkena penyakit sindrom gila. Karena jelas sekali itu tadi bukan nyanyian, tetapi teriakan dan sumpah-serapah. "Oke... sekarang kenapa kamu masih diluar?"

"Huh?"

"Sekarang jam pelajaran Indonesia. Kenapa kamu masih diluar?"

Indonesia pun sadar bahwa sudah tidak ada murid yang lalu sejak tadi. Terlalu sepi untuk dibilang istirahat. "Oh, maaf prof tadi saya dipanggil keruang rapat. Dan baru keluar tadi."

"Yasudah. Cepat kembali kekelasmu kalau tidak mau dapat hukuman dari bapak." Kenapa kehidupan sang jambrud katulistiwa harus dipenuh dengan tugas dan hukuman?

"Baik prof.." Indonesia pun bejalan gontai menuju kelasnya dengan aura suram plus frustasi.

.

* * *

.

Lima menit kemudian dia telah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Jadi begitulah.. Karena urusan negara, dia terpaksa tidak bisa sekolah untuk sementara." Indonesia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Profesor Kana as guru matematika mereka sedang mengajar. Dan sang negara maritim akan dapat hukuman lagi kerena terlambat. Kecuali teman-temannya yang nista membelanya dan bilang kalau dia ada urusan OSIS. Tapi itu mustahil mengigat dia baru saja bikin Philipina marah dan Myanmar masih badmood. Satu-satunya yang bikin mereka senang ialah kesialan yang akan menimpa Indonesia. Mungkin dia perlu menebas teman-temannya dulu sebelum menebas author.

"Tapi karena urusannya sudah selesai, maka ia kembali bersekolah. " sepertinya Profesor Kana-yang-juga-sebenarnya-wali-kelas-mereka tengah menjelaskan sesuatu. "Seharusnya perkenalan dilakukan semenjak tadi pagi. Tapi karena dia sibuk dan baru datang siang ini, jadi.."

' _Tidak sopan menyela'_ batin Indonesia.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu. Siapa tau ada yang masih belum mengenalmu.".

' _Hm? Siapa sih?'_

Indonesia pun membuka pintu kelas perlahan.

"Baik Prof." Seseorang tampak berdiri didepan kelas. "Nama saya Fikri Naufal Pratama. Personifikasi Negara Malaysia. Saya sudah bersekolah disini sejak kelas satu. Tapi jarang hadir karena urusan negara. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak yang masih belum mengenal saya. Karena urusan negaranya sudah selesai, maka saya kembali bersekolah lagi. Dan maaf karena baru datang dan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Jadi, mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya."

 _Kreeek_

Pintu kelas tebuka lebar dan Indonesia hanya cengo ditengah-tengahnya. Semua perhatian terlaih dari -murid-baru-yang-sebenarnya-sudah-sekolah-disini-sejak-dulu- ke Indonesia.

"..."

"Ngapain kamu bengong begitu Indonesia?" Profesor Kana angkat bicara. "Apa urusan OSISnya sudah selesai?"

"Iya.. Prof.." sang negara maritim masih setengah cengo. Seharusnya ia berterimakasih karena tema-teman nistanya membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat masuk dan duduk." perintah guru tersebut. Indonesia menurut dan berjalan kebangkunya dengan keadaan setengah sadar. "Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya. Malaysia kamu duduknya di sana. Dibelakang Indonesia."

"Baik Prof." Malaysia berjalan dan duduk dibangku tepat dibelakang Indonesia. Indonesia termangu dikursinya.

"Dan Indonesia, mulai sekarang kamu jadi pembimbing Malaysia. Tugasmu membantunya, mengajarkannya dan membimbingnya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan."

"Ah? Kenapa harus sa-"

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak nanya 'kenapa'. Karena ini perintah." potong profesor Kana. Negara maritim bungkam seketika. Terdiam layaknya batu dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Malaysia ketawa jahat dibangkunya.

Semua teman sekelasnya menatap mereka dengan bingung sejak tadi. Kecuali beberapa anggota asean dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang bersikap biasa.

Profesor Kana yang merasa semuanya sudah beres pun segera memulai pelajaran.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

.

.

OMAKE

Malaysia hanya ketawa dalam hati melihat saudarara uhuktercintanyauhuk kaget dan cengo akan kedatangannya.

"Dan Indonesia, mulai sekarang kamu jadi pembimbing Malaysia. Tugasmu membantunya, mengajarkannya dan membimbingnya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan."

Dan... Yes! Rencananya untuk lebih dekat dengan kakaknya berhasil. Tertawa licik dibangkunya seraya mengingat rencananya berjalan lancar karena bujukkannya pada wali kelas as Profesor Kana tadi..

.

Flashback On

"Profesor Kana." panggil Mayasia.

"Ya Malaysia?"

"Saya ada permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Karena saya ketinggalan banyak pelajaran dan tidak terlalu ingat lagi sistem disini, maka saya rasa saya butuh pembimbing." Malaysia mengatakan permintaannya sebelum masuk kekelas. Mereka sekarang berada diruang guru.

"Pembimbing?"

"Ya. Untuk memudahkan saya mengejar kertinggalan. Dengan begitu, saya tidak akan terlalu merepotkan guru dan teman-teman. Saya tidak perlu guru untuk membimbing saya. Hanya satu murid yang cukup pintar dan dekat dengan saya" terang sang negara jiran dengan datarnya.

"Begitu ya... Baiklah. Tidak ada ruginya." ujar sang wali kelas langsung menyetujui permintaan tersebut. Malaysia mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi, untuk murid itu, apa kamu ada saran?"

"Saya sarankan Indonesia."ujarnya datar.

Sementara itu...

"HA-HACHIIIMM..!" Indonesia bersin tanpa sebab yang jelas ditempat lain. Tak sadar bahwa disini, ditempat ini, dia sedang dibicarakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Karena seingat saya, dia adalah anak yang pintar, sekelas dengan saya dan terlebih lagi kami saudara."

"Hmm.. Itu benar. Baiklah. Saya akan minta dia jadi pembimbing kamu nanti."

"Tapi.." mata Malaysia yang berbinar tampak berubah murung.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Dia mungkin akan menolak. Karena jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini kami tidak akrab. Tapi justru itu, saya mau hubungan persaudaraan kami semakin baik dengan cara ini." Malaysia menundukan kepalanya. Dia terlihat benar-benar sedih -di-actingnya- kali ini. Karena ini akan mempertaruhkan lancarnya kedekatannya dengan calon uke- maksudnya, kakaknya nanti.

"Begitu ya.." gumam sang wali kelas. Negeri jiran mengangguk. "Tenang saja. Ibu akan membuatnya menjadi pembimbingmu tanpa protes."

Mode memelas Malaysia aktif. "Benarkah Prof?"

"Iyaa Naufal.."

"Kalau begitu tolong satu lagi. Tolong rahasiakan ini. Dari siapa pun. Tentang saya meminta Profesor untuk menjadikan dia pembimbing."

"..baiklah.. akan ibu rahasiakan.." Profesor Kana mulai lelah. Apa sebenarnya mau anak ini sampai perlu dirahasiakan? Jangan-jangan dia punya sifat kelewat aneh kayak kakaknya? Tentunya ini akan merepotkan sang wali kelas.

 _TING TONG TENG TONG~_

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kekelasmu. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Malaysia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Flashback Off

.

Begitulah cara Malaysia mendapatkan kemenangan beruntun hari ini. Dan sekarang, Indonesia menjabat sebagai pembimbing tetap as tutor pribadi Malaysia.

.

* * *

.

Maaf baru update sekarang. Ini dikarenakan faktor kesibukan. (Reader: Yang benar, faktor kemalasan!)

Akan saya usahakan untuk update secepat mungkin.

Btw kakak, ada yang punya saran siapa yang pantas jadi ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS didalam fic ini? Jujur saya bingung..

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Review?


End file.
